des os autour d'un personnage
by MoiMiniPouce
Summary: 1/Chez certains, l'adolescence se manifeste plus tôt qu'elle n'y parait... 2/Harry passe un entretien étrange avec une jeune femme avant de devenir auror. 3/Ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un Sinistros vient chambouler les plans des anciens.
1. Adolescence insolente

Adolescence insolente

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un enfant ne doit-il pas écouter ses parents ? Les croire ? Les respecter ? Leur faire une confiance aveugle ? Les aimer ? Tout du moins jusqu'à un certain âge…

Mais aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ils l'auraient voulu. Il avait fait ses premiers pas très tôt, impatient d'arpenter les murs de l'imposant manoir familiale ; n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à sa deuxième année, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fût pour s'exprimer clairement et précisément « j'aimerai bien un peu de lait de poule, s'il te plaît » ; avait toujours été de nature enjouée, faisant toute sorte de farces avec son frère — de deux ans son cadet - dans sa chambre.

Tous ces moments, étaient de joyeux souvenirs pour ses parents. Mais les choses commencèrent à se détériorer lorsqu'il dut apprendre à lire. Noble, pure, sa famille lui prenait des cours particuliers. Mais alors qu'âgé de seulement six ans, il montra à ses parents son refus de lire des livres de magies noires.

Si ses parents furent choqués, mais néanmoins impressionnés, si ce n'est fascinés, de voir que leur jeune enfant arrivait déjà à se former un tel avis sur de simples contes, ils passèrent l'éponge, et demandèrent au tuteur de lui faire lire un conte mettant en exergue l'importance de la pureté de leur sang. Il refusa une nouvelle fois, et convaincs, tout en finesse, son tuteur de lui faire lire un conte plus joyeux, sans prévenir ses parents.

Ses parents se laissèrent berner par sa beauté, son élégance héréditaire, et les belles manières qu'il maitrisait et mettait si bien en pratique. Son frère le prenait déjà en parfait exemple, et ne jurait que pour lui. Mais quelque chose aurait du attirer leur attention.  
Jamais leur fils ne s'était bien entendu avec ses cousins et cousines, jamais il ne réussit à s'attirer les faveurs de ses tantes ; il restait distant à chaque dîner familial. Jugeant, observant. Quant à son frère, trop heureux de briller plus que aîné, il se laissait aller dans le bain de foule, aussi se dirent-ils que le pauvre restait timide. Ils congratulaient le cadet et félicitaient parfois l'ainé d'avoir impressionner les autres en famille

Oui, il avait bien réussit à tous les berner. Mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt frapper un grand coup. Car bientôt approcherait sa rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.  
Alors qu'en cette occasion, dans leur aveugle certitude que leur fils aîné leur apporterait toute la gloire et la fierté qu'ils méritaient, ils lui offrir la robe que son aïeul avait jadis porté en entrant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Robe qui se transmettait de génération en génération, et qu'il cacha dans sa chambre comme un vulgaire chiffon.

L'annonce fut l'effet d'une bombe. Il avait bel et bien été envoyé dans la maison rivale à sa famille depuis des siècles. Pire, il était devenu ami avec eux et prenait pour cible ceux que ses parents l'avaient fait côtoyé, ceux avec qui on lui avait dit de bien s'entendre. Il n'avait qu'onze ans.  
Comment avait-il osé ? se répétait maintes et maintes fois, sa mère.

Une lettre lui parvint le lendemain : « à quoi joues-tu ? » disait-elle, ce à quoi il répondit : « Pour la première fois, à rien ». Ses parents furent fous de rage.

Comment allaient-ils gérer la situation ? Ils ne leur restaient désormais qu'un espoir : leur deuxième fils. Livré à la doctrine de ses parents, en l'espace d'un an, il devint à leurs yeux leur prunelle et plus respectable qu'un prince.  
Les deux frères ne se connaissaient plus lorsqu'ils se revirent l'été suivant. Mais en bon fils de bonne famille, ils n'en parlèrent bien sûr pas, et tandis que l'un s'attirait le courroux de ses parents, l'autre en recevait des fleurs.

Ses parents attendirent toutefois la confirmation de l'envoi du cadet dans la respectable maison… Quelle fierté d'avoir réussi cet enfant !

Quant à l'ainé…ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire.

Il avait malheureusement quinze ans…un âge réputé difficile et rebelle, s'inquiétaient-ils. Depuis quelques temps déjà ils étaient de plus en plus anxieux quant à la tournure que prenaient les pensées et les prises de postions de leur fils. Il n'avait que quinze ans ! se répétaient-ils.

Les bruits courraient.

Le cadet rapportait des nouvelles. Il faisait parti d'une étrange bande. Il lançait des sorts à tout vent, qui atteignaient le plus souvent les enfants de bonnes familles. Il était insolent, ne modérait pas ses propos et profitait d'être libre de toute autorité parentale pour les humilier.  
Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir subir cela ? Ils ne pouvaient pas encore le jeter dehors, mais comme si rien ne pouvait l'enchanter plus, il y passait son temps. Dehors. A Londres. Il flânait dans les rues, le nez effrontément haut. Ils le laissaient faire, il avait tout de même redoré son blason en rapportant d'étonnants résultats scolaires.

Ce soir là, il rentra avec une liasse de magasines à la main. Un regard inquisiteur de son père et un de colère froide contenue de sa mère plus tard, il montait dans sa chambre. Lorsque son père le rejoint, il vit avec horreurs des photos de jeunes filles en bikini collées sur son mur. Mais ce qui le choqua n'était ni plus ni moins le fait qu'elles étaient immobiles.

Il regarda son fils allongé, les mains derrière la tête, sur son lit, celui-ci savourait sa colère froide. Il y avait de quoi : Sirius Black s'était aventuré du côté moldu.


	2. Entretien au ministère

**L'entretien**

Les premières lueurs du soleil suffirent à réveiller Harry ce matin là. Ginny dormait d'un sommeil profond à ses côtés, elle était rentrée épuisée d'une séance intensive de Quidditch, hier soir. Après un baiser sur la rousse, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il habitait dans ce modeste appartement près du chemin de traverse, aussi pouvait-il s'orienter sans aucune difficulté. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il alluma une bougie pour s'éclairer, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un petit déjeuner déjà préparé qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffé.

Un morceau d'emballage de miam-hibou se trouvait juste à côté de la poêle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la curiosité d'Harry se réveille, et son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant au dos de l'emballage l'écriture de celle qui dormait encore.

_Bonjour mon cœur,  
Tout est déjà préparé, tu n'as qu'à réchauffer ton plat. Je te conseil de mettre la robe qui est sur le canapé, après, ce n'est que mon avis, libre à toi de ne pas le suivre...  
Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait aujourd'hui.  
Je t'aime,  
Ginny.  
_

Harry ne se posait d'ordinaire jamais de question sur ce qu'il devait porter pour assister à une cérémonie, il savait s'habiller. Néanmoins, lorsque Ginny était chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander son avis.  
Il sourit tendrement et resta de longues minutes, pensif, les yeux fixés sur ce petit bout de carton griffonné.

Officiellement, Ginny vivait encore avec ses parents, mais dans les faits, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps chez Harry, et au magasin de farces et attrapes où elle occupait la chambre de Fred. Peu à peu ses affaires s'entassaient dans l'appartement si bien qu'Harry du prendre l'initiative d'acheter une commode pour ses affaires.

Quelle histoire ce jour là !  
Ginny détestait qu'Harry lui achète quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il trouvait totalement ridicule. Maintenant qu'elle était la seule enfant à charge, elle ne manquait de rien. Elle essayait pourtant d'avoir sa propre indépendance financière. Harry trouvait bien sûr cela admirable, mais elle poussait tout de même certaines choses à l'extrême !  
Comme ce jour où elle avait voulu ramener toutes ses affaires, Harry avait du s'emporter pour qu'elle cesse ces gamineries. Et même si tout s'était calmé depuis, Ginny savait qu'un jour elle devrait enfin accepter la proposition qu'Harry lui avait faite en début d'année.

C'était le mois de mai, le mois des entretiens, le mois de l'entretien.

Harry avait réussi sans trop d'encombre le concours d'Auror. Pour valider sa deuxième année et pour sa spécialité de troisième année, il devait s'entretenir avec un intendant qui lui indiquerait à quel poste d'Aurore il serait le plus aptes à suivre.

Harry redoutait plus que tout cet entretien étant donné son passé… Il pouvait tout à fait tomber sur quelqu'un qui croyait dur comme fer Ombrage tel que Jerkins, ou Furell. Ces noms n'étant qu'un échantillon des personnes encore nombreuses, qui le détestait au ministère. L'intendant pouvait tout à fait décider de le mettre dans un bureau d'administration, c'est-à-dire refuser qu'il aille sur le terrain, ou ne soit qu'enquêteur, dans le meilleur des cas.

Ginny avait balayé ses idées noires en ne disant qu'un nom : Kingsley. Harry pouvait en effet compter sur son soutien inconditionnel, mais il préférait gagner son statut professionnel sans aucune aide extérieur...

Le chemin jusqu'au ministère ne lui avait jamais paru aussi machinal et austère qu'en ce jour gris. Il saluait à peine les gens sur son passage. A l'accueil, il demanda à rencontrer l'intendant du jour.

- L'intendante, lui précisa le jeune homme de l'accueil avec un sourire en coin, vous avez de la chance M. Potter, c'est une charmante femme, impartiale et juste.

- Quelle salle ?  
- Elle sera au niveau 3, porte Harffield Gates,…  
- Très bien, merci, Timmy.  
- Attendez une minute, M. Potter !

Harry se retourna et il vit Timmy qui agitait sa baguette, à la recherche d'un parchemin, derrière son comptoir « Ah ! Le voilà ! ».

- Mrs Kathleen Marsters est actuellement en pause, et apparemment votre entretien n'a lieu que dans une heure, M. Potter, informa Timmy en écarquillant les yeux, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le Survivant qui le remerciait déjà avant de s'éloigner.

Harry monta au niveau 3 et n'eu aucun mal à trouver la fameuse porte, il s'assit près à attendre une heure.

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se méfier du ministère ; mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme une mauvaise habitude. La marque d'Ombrage sur son bras était toujours sur son bras. Plus le temps passait et plus il admirait Albus Dumbledore, qui, malgré son vécu, avait réussi à toujours avoir foi en l'Homme, en certaines institutions, alors que, lui, du haut de ses 21 ans, ne pouvait que le feindre.

La tête en arrière, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux clos. Il sentit tout de même une présence observatrice devant lui. Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée et un tendre sourire éclairait son visage.

- Un café vous ferez-t-il plaisir, M. Potter ?

Harry se redressa et tenta de paraitre quelque peu plus digne, mais avant qu'il pu répondre, Mrs Masters prenait déjà la direction de l'ascenseur magique « Oui, je crois que ça s'impose ». Harry émergea rapidement et se précipita sur ses talons.

Elle ne chercha pas à croiser son regard et Harry du se retenir de la dévisager alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte dans l'ascenseur. Il ignorait ce qui provoquait en lui cet étrange sentiment de familiarité. Mais une chose était sûre, tout le monde la connaissait et à voir leur mine lorsqu'il la saluait, il semblait véritablement l'apprécier : les jeunes hommes ne se dérangeaient pas pour lui adresser des sourires charmeurs alors qu'elle arborait une alliance.

Mrs Masters sorti du ministère, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Elle prit une petite rue adjacente et l'emmena dans un bar miteux qu'Harry connaissait : il conduisait à une autre rue piétonne très connue chez les sorciers, « le chemin du recto ». Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés sur la terrasse d'un café, entourés de jeunes qui se remettaient d'une « sacré soirée ».

Mrs Masters était une femme énergique, douce et ferme à la fois. Elle avait un teint légèrement bronzé, vestige de belles années passées au soleil, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, des yeux hypnotiquement jaunes foncés et marrons ; Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas métamorphage.

Son sourire l'enveloppait d'une douceur qu'il n'avait connu qu'en de rares occasions, quelque chose de maternelle émanait d'elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient les photos qui forçaient ta ressemblance avec ton père.

- Vous l'avez connu ? s'étonna Harry qui tombait des nues.  
- Oh oui ! soupira-t-elle. Mais juste pour t'enlever quelques doutes : je ne suis pas métamorphage et j'ai 40 ans, informa-t-elle avec sourire.  
- Et vous êtes bien Mrs Masters ?  
- Oui, excuse-moi de ne pas m'être encore présentée, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Kathleene Masters.  
- Harry Potter. Enchanté.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Harry. Nous allons faire notre entretien dans un cadre assez peu formel, mais je te pris de bien croire que cela n'altérera en rien mes conclusions. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il vallait mieux être dans un cadre quotidien pour pouvoir mieux cerné la personnalité des étudiants. Tu ne penses pas ?

Harry fut ravi de voir la serveuse leur apporter, leurs cafés et après avoir insister pour payer ; Kathleene semblait avoir oublier sa question. Elle préféra prendre une gorgée de son café noir et le dévisager.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais c'est tellement incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ton père en face de moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il devait à peine être plus jeune que toi.  
- Vous faisiez partie de l'Ordre ?  
- Non. Après Poudlard, j'ai décidé de rejoindre le ministère. Je travaillais dans le département de Croupton, à l'époque. Une sombre époque.

Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry et esquissa un tendre sourire maternel en achevant sa phrase. Elle reprit une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre :

- Mais j'avais de nombreux contacts avec les membres de l'Ordre. J'étais fiancé à Fabian Prewett – j'imagine que tu en as entendu parlé.

- Heu… oui, il...il s'était battu en héro avec son frère…se rappela Harry, mal à l'aise.  
- Oui, ils ont du s'y mettre à plusieurs, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

En l'espace de quelques seconde son regard s'était attristé et Harry se rendit compte que ses yeux s'humidifiaient : elle n'aurait pas pu lui paraitre plus juvénile et belle qu'en cet instant. Mais, tout aussi rapidement, elle se reprit et poursuivit :

- Oui, c'étaient les frères de Molly Weasley, que tu dois bien connaître.

Harry songea alors à la montre qu'il portait. La montre de son fiancé mort pendant la guerre, avait-elle seulement un objet de lui ?

- Je connaissais également les Mc Kinnon,...Fenwick, énuméra-t-elle, Dearborn..., bien sûr, Doge et Diggle que je continue de voir - Kingsley ! bien sûr, notre cher ministre - ... et tes parents. J'ai été dans leur classe de botanique pendant 7 ans, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. Ainsi que dans celle de ton père, en _étude des moldus_.

Ils sourirent tous deux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

- Vous avez donc du connaître Sirius et Remus…  
- Bien sûr ! Je m'entendais assez bien avec Remus — j'ai vraiment été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était loup-garou — un garçon avec un cœur en or, le seul sérieux de leur bande. Enfin tout du moins, il faisait très bien le sérieux, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire entendu auquel il répondit. Et Sirius… ma foi, il était difficile d'y échapper. Tu me croierais si je te disais que toutes les filles étaient folles de lui ?

- Vraiment ?  
- Et c'est peu de le dire ! Et ton père aussi !  
- Mon père ?  
- Oh oui ! Mais ces deux là s'en fichaient. Ils jouaient de leur notoriété mais je ne les ai pas vus souvent avec des filles à leur bras, ils préféraient s'amuser.

- Mais vous les connaissiez bien ?  
- Tout le monde les connaissait ! répondit-elle rapidement en haussant les sourcils. Mais je jouais dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, ajouta-t-elle peu après, alors j'imagine qu'on peut dire que je les ai sans doute un peu mieux connu que les autres.

- Sirius jouait dans l'équipe ?  
- En tant que batteur, oui. Il m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé un cognard qui m'a assommé pendant deux heures ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire, suivit d'Harry.

- En sixième année…impossible de l'oublier, James avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe vienne à mon réveil avec une rose pour s'excuser, rit-elle.

Harry sourit. Toutes ces histoires, il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit les principaux intéressés qui les lui racontent. Et sans réfléchir plus, la question qu'il se posait depuis déjà longtemps sans oser la formuler franchit naturellement ses lèvres…

- Sirius ne s'est jamais fiancé ?

Kathleene considéra un moment sa question avant d'y répondre.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de la rencontrer. C'était un garçon très séduisant — tu as déjà du voir des photos de lui, plus jeune — mais ce n'était pas un séducteur. Comme je te l'ai dit, il préférait passer son temps à s'amuser avec ses amis. Mais quand James est sorti avec Lily, il est sorti avec quelques filles - dont moi, je l'avoue - mais je pense qu'il n'éprouvait pas encore le besoin d'être avec une fille, sérieusement, je veux dire. Mais pas que je sache Harry, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut être désolé, dit Harry avec un triste sourire.  
- Tu as empêché d'autres jeunes de vivre la même chose, le rassura-t-elle.

Ainsi s'acheva leur échange intime. L'entretien commença, Mrs Marsters avait cette aura qui le mettait à l'aise et forçait sa concentration. Harry était assez fier de lui, il avait pu donner le meilleur de lui-même sans être mal juger, et Mrs Marsters l'invita à venir dans son bureau dans l'après-midi pour le debrieffing.

Une chose que peu d'intendant s'accordait à faire, mais qui semblait couler de source pour elle. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle s'investissait véritablement dans son travail.

En lui serrant la main, Harry découvrit enfin ce qui avait déclenché ce sentiment familier en quelques secondes : sur son coup figurait le même tatouage que Sirius.


	3. Le rappel

_disclaimer : tous les personnages et lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling !_

**LE RAPPEL**

**

* * *

**

C'était une semaine comme il les aimait, sans pleine lune à l'horizon. Encore deux semaines de tranquillité. Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner des plus modestes, il se rendit dans son salon miteux pour lire le courrier qui venait de lui parvenir : des lettres de refus pour la plupart.

Sur sa table reposait la dernière lettre que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir et qu'il se refusait toujours d'ouvrir. La dernière fois que le professeur lui avait écrit, il en avait gardé un sentiment amer : il avait renouvelé son offre au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et envisager en cas de refus de sortir Maugrey de sa retraite. Refuser ce poste lui coûtait cher, mais il ne pouvait pas se risquer à répéter une scène comme l'année dernière. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il aurait blesser, voire tuer un élève… il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. D'autant plus si cet élève s'appelait Harry James Potter.

Revenir chez lui ne l'enthousiasmait guère. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il dirait même que cette année fut la pire qu'il eut jamais passé depuis treize ans. Après avoir gouté à la joie d'un vrai travail, d'un vrai repas, d'un vrai foyer avec une ambiance si joyeuse, son chez-lui lui paraissait plus triste que jamais. Il n'avait plus de quoi se payer un journal, devrait sans doute aller demander du travail chez un moldu pour pouvoir manger plus décemment. Sa condition de loup-garou lui permettait de travailler chez les moldus, mais jamais plus de deux semaines par mois.

C'était un dimanche, il comptait aller dans un marché moldu, demander du travail, ce n'était pas très exigeant et cela ne l'occuperait que le matin, il pourrait ainsi trouver un autre travail pour la journée. Il pourrait subvenir deux mois avec cette somme. Suffisamment pour se remettre en scelle : il devait trouver un travail.

- Accio whisky !

Il _devait_ trouver le courage de se remettre en scelle.

Mais à quoi bon après tout ? Quand il ne se faisait pas rejeter pour sa condition, il se rejetait tout seul. La communauté sorcière était-elle vraiment faite pour lui ?

Il soupira en se posant cette question et but une gorgée. Il se reconnaissait bien dans cet état d'esprit : il allait devoir faire un tour chez ses congénères, seuls eux lui redonnerait un peu d'espoir. Il allait pour se lever quand il entendit un grattement à sa porte.

Instinctivement il regarda par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide : un loup ne pourrait pas gratter à sa porte !

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, armé de sa baguette et de sa bouteille.

Nouveau grattement à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit en pointant sa baguette… dans le vide. Il sentit une chaleur à ses pieds.

En le baissant, il vit un imposant chien noir lui passer devant et aboyer joyeusement. Il ferma sa porte, stupéfait.

- Donne ! J'ai une de ces soifs ! s'exclama Sirius en arrachant la bouteille de whisky à Remus.

Arabella Figg revenait de l'épicerie pour chat lorsqu'elle croisa une voisine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps…

- Ah Pétunia ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Mrs Figg, et vous ? Vous avez très bonne mine !

- Ah merci, Pétunia. Toujours aussi charmante ! Mes chats sont des plus adorables avec ce temps, alors vous savez tout va bien pour moi. Comment va Dudley ?

- Très bien, très bien. Il rentre ce week end, il a d'excellentes notes en sport. Il a toujours été très bon en boxe, vous savez ? On pense d'ailleurs l'inscrire au concours national !

- Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Et comment va votre neveu… Harry ! Je ne le voit plus depuis… Je ne sais combien d'années ! Il faudra me l'envoyer, il a toujours été de très bonne compagnie à mes chats !

Elle savait la mémoire de la vieille Figg très mauvaise, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui redemande encore des nouvelles de son neveu. Quoi que cela devait faire deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu le garnement, ni demandé de ses nouvelles. Elle s'apaisa en lui répondant d'un ton qu'elle voulu dramatique.

- Ah… vous ne savez pas que nous avons du l'intégré à Saint-Brutus, feint-elle.

- Ah si, c'est vrai. Quel malheur. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour ce petit. Mais je vais vous dire une chose, la meilleure chose pour des jeunes délinquants, c'est encore de s'occuper d'affectueux petits animaux, alors n'hésitez pas à l'envoyer quand il viendra, d'accord ? Mistigri ! Mistigri ! Que signifie tout ce cinéma !

- Je vais vous laissez, Mrs Figg, s'excusa Pétunia trop heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour fausser compagnie à sa voisine.

- C'est ça, au revoir Pétunia ! Mistigri ! Enfin, en voilà des manières ! Et toi, d'où tu sors !

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle la police, Mrs Figg ?

- Allons donc, ce n'est pas un chien de rue, aussi gros soit-il qui va me faire peur. Rentrez donc Pétunia, vous avez beaucoup à faire avant le retour de deux adolescents chez vous.

Du coin de l'œil, Pétunia observa Mrs Figg prendre son Mistigri dans ses bras, tout en ordonnant au chien de s'asseoir. Le chien continuait de montrer les dents mais finit par s'asseoir en agitant la queue. Elle la vit faire rentrer tous ses chat, puis faire rentrer le gros chien. Sans doute pour lui donner un petit encas avant de le remettre dans la rue.

Elle continua son chemin.

- Et toi, d'où tu sors ! Fous-moi le camp ! Tais-toi donc où je t'envoie Pompom et Patounet te lécher les oreilles !

Le chien continuait de montrer les dents.

- Alors quoi ? Fiche-moi le camp, clama Mrs Figg en prenant son Mistigri dans ses bras.

Sur le pas de sa porte, Pompom miaula, en rien terrorisé par le chien qui s'assit et aboya joyeusement. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du dernier mot de Dumbledore.

- Allons, rentre donc, que je te donne à manger quelque chose, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine.

La porte fermée. Sirius sourit à Mrs Figg.

- Sirius Black ? Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais animagus.

- Il t'a bien dit que j'étais innocent ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle orgueilleusement. Si j'avais su... Tu es déjà passé par ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a deux ans, c'est vrai. Tu n'apprécies toujours pas les chiens à ce que je vois.

- Ces animaux sont sales, s'énerva-t-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Je me suis douché hier !

- Et combien de kilomètres as-tu fais depuis ?

Sirius se refrogna.

- Tu vas prendre une douche, et je crois qu'il me reste une vieille robe de sorcier quelque part.

- Avant cela, je dois t'avertir d'un certain nombre de choses. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps non plus. Voldemort est de retour.

- _Que fais-tu ici, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Ce qu'il devait se passer. Voldemort est de retour._

- _Et Harry ?_

- _Il l'a vu revenir. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il lui a échappé. Après tout, c'est le fils de James._

- _Raconte-moi tout._

- _Assis-toi. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons. Dumbledore doit déjà prévenir les autres. Il devrait bientôt nous contacter._

- _Et le ministère ?_

- _Sirius soupira d'exaspération._

- _Fudge. Ce nain n'a jamais servi à grand chose, mais là il a carrément tout dénigré en bloc. Je ne pense pas qu'il changera de position, à moins que la marque des ténèbres n'apparaisse chez lui._

- 200 gallions, je ne te donnerai pas plus.

- Allez, quoi ! 250.

- 200, pas plus.

- Bon 210.

- 200.

- 205 ?

Un chien arriva face à eux et se mit à montrer les dents férocement. Non loin de là, les gens commencèrent à les regarder.

- Très bien, 205.

- Parfait, sourit Mondingus. En caressant la bourse.

Le chien aboya.

- Merci, mon vieux. Je vais peut être t'offrir un bel os, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mais le chien aboya plus férocement.

- Hé ! Si tu n'en veux pas, je n'insisterai pas. Allez, fiche-moi le camp.

- Le chien se mit alors à tirer le pantalon de Mondingus.

- Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi ! bon sang, sale cabot !

Mondingus serra sa baguette dans sa poche tout en scrutant la foule de moldu. Patmol dû s'en douter car il lâcha aussitôt sa prise. Rassuré, Mondingus s'apprêtait à faire quelques pas dans la foule avant de transplaner. Mais peu avant de transplaner, Patmol se jeta sur lui et lui mordit les fesses.

Un bon nombre de passants s'arrêtèrent pour éclater de rire, tandis que Mondingus jurait. Le cabot quant à lui s'était assit face au malheureux. Il aboya joyeusement, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Ignorant ce qui l'attendait, mais se doutant qu'un sorcier se cachait sous cette apparence, il prit le cabot par la peau du coup et l'emmena dans la ruelle où il se trouvait auparavant. De sa baguette, il ouvrit l'entrepôt où il entra en tenant toujours fermement Patmol par le coup.

- Une fois la porte close, Patmol se dégagea le coup.

- Nom d'une gargouille barbue ! En voilà des manière ! s'exclama Sirius en se massant le coup.

- Black ! s'effara Mondingus.

- Ouais, c'est moi ! ça va, vieux ?

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Tu... tu…

- Ouais, je suis un animagus. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'es pas facile à trouver. Enfin je vois que tu manigances toujours avec Perett.

- Tu me connais toujours aussi bien, s'émut Mondingus en étrennant son ancien camarade.

- Là, ça va ,Ding.

- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours cru innocent ! Dumbledore m'a tout raconté, tu as besoin de faux papiers ? Je peux t'en trouver, donne-moi une semaine et tu peux t'envoler pour le Brésil ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?...

- Ding. Ding ! Ecoute-moi vieux, c'est pas pour ça que je te cherchais. Et c'est certainement pas pour ça que Dumbledore t'as parlé de moi. On a besoin de toi, vieux. Voldemort est de retour.

- _Tu… Depuis quand ?_

- _Hier soir. Mais ne cherche pas des informations dans la presse. Fudge étouffe l'affaire._

_Arabella Figg soupira._

- _Tu viens directement de Poudlard ?_

- _Non. J'ai passé la soirée chez Remus. L'ordre s'est déjà réuni et on s'est beaucoup attardé sur la sécurité de Harry._

- _Hé bien quoi ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! Tu es son parrain après tout !_

- _C'est pas l'envie qui manque, Arabella, soupira-t-il. Mais je dois trouver Mondingus. Il s'en chargera avec toi._

- _Tu vas confier la sécurité de ton filleul à ce voyou !_

- _Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. Ça ne me réjouit franchement pas, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose._

_Il avait les mâchoires serrées et Arabella préféra ne pas insister._

- _Et après, que vas-tu faire ?_

- _Retourner chez mes parents, à Londres. L'ordre va s'y installer._

_

* * *

_

_« Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher - tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas » J.K. Rowling – Harry Potter et la coupe de feu._

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Dans les livres, il est dit que Sirius devait prévenir l'ensemble des anciens. Mais il est également dit que Dumbledore a réussi à prévenir l'ensemble de l'ordre une heure après le retour de Voldemort. Donc... Arabella n'étant pas une priorité, de même que Mondingus, je me suis dis que j'allais juste me baser sur ça pour la fic.

Le point qui ne concorde pas avec la fic : Sirius n'est enfermé au squarre qu'un mois après le retour de Voldemort, mais il n'est rien dit sur ce qu'il a pu faire durant ce mois…

J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plût !


End file.
